When Everything Falls Apart
by Eradicated Illness
Summary: When everything falls apart, the toughest choices have to be made before everything can come together again.
1. Default Chapter

Public Service Announcement: Don't worry, chapter six of Untitled IS COMING!!!!! And read my comic: blackangel.keenspace.com.  
  
~`~  
  
Heero reloaded his gun, empty cartridges clinking into his hand only to be pocketed. It would not do to leave a trail for others to follow. He glanced over at Wufei, his partner-reloading and cocking his firearm as well, crouched behind a crate similar to his own, full of dubious, illegally-acquired goods. This was their fourth mission together since they had joined Preventers. His badge was still quite shiny and new-not that he hadn't been shining it daily-and he took pride in the fact that in such a short time he was already one of Une's best.  
  
The determination on Wufei's face could have been set in stone. He almost seemed. . . too focused. Heero had to signal twice before he noticed.  
  
I Wufei's answer was quick and curt, exactly as Heero expected.  
  
They were attempting to bring a halt to an old drug ring that ran through several cities in the Americas. And here they were to wait at the center of it for the backup to make its arrival.  
  
Heero turned away from his partner, and focused on the shadowy movement that just appeared outside one of the fogged windows. There it was again, in the window next to the first one. Wufei's gaze followed his, and then their eyes met. Giving slight nods to each other, they threw themselves out from behind the crates and fired simultaneously. The two guards by the final door both stood eerily still for a moment before they realized they hadn't been shot, but it was all the time Heero needed to dash up and knock them out while Wufei broke the door down.  
  
And then all he could hear was screaming.  
  
Heero ran into the room, and tripped over Wufei's wriggling form on the floor. He was curled in a fetal position, convulsing sporadically, and screaming his head off. Heero scrambled to his side. A shot rang out and a sharp pain in his upper thigh brought his mind back to the mission. He flung himself over to the highly polished mahogany desk, but found the leader of the drug ring already gone, and a trap door, still swinging on its hinges and footsteps still ringing within, on the other side. If he hurried, he could still catch him-  
  
But he glanced back at his partner. He was scratching at his throat now, and with alarm Heero saw that blood coated his fingers. The sound of glass breaking echoed in the room beyond the door, and, mostly dragging his leg, Heero pulled Wufei out of the doorway in time for the half dozen men in Preventers uniforms charged in with their guns drawn.  
  
"Go! Behind the desk!" Heero shouted to his men as he tried to keep Wufei's hands from his throat. His leg was becoming less and less usable. And all the while, the hoarse screaming continued, confusing and distracting all in the room. Finally Heero straddled him at the waist, grunting at the pain in his thigh-which had just decided to make itself known and managed to pin his arms to the floor on either side of his head. Wufei writhed beneath him, a feral gleam in his eye, until his screams became whimpers and his movements stilled. His body was limp, quite spent, and his panting breaths showed that. And he was oh so carefully inot/i looking Heero in the eye.  
  
Then there was the clatter of men coming back through the trap door.  
  
"It's no use. It's a veritable catacomb down there. We haven't got the faintest clue which way he went." The report kicked Heero below the belt. They had been iafter/i that man for months! And now he was gone! All because of-all because of. . .  
  
He looked down at Wufei and let go of his wrists, marred an angry red where Heero's hands had clutched too tightly.  
  
Wufei was oh so carefully not looking at ianything/i now. His eyes were squeezed almost painfully shut.  
  
But what had happened to Wufei? What had made him act like that with an important mission at stake? No, Heero decided, now was not the time to be playing the blame game.  
  
He grunted and rolled off his partner, flopping onto his back to gather his head for a minute. None of the pieces matched.  
  
He sat up quickly and examined his leg. The bullet had gone in fairly high up on the inside of his right thigh. Nothing seemed to be broken, Heero noted as he applied pressure to certain points, however there was no exit hole, which meant to bullet was still inside him. It must have pierced a large vein or an artery for it to bleed so much. He quickly stripped off his shirt and ripped it into strips. Braiding, a few he tied the makeshift rope around his thigh just above the bullet hole to cut off the circulation. After binding his leg with another piece of starched cloth, he looked at Wufei, who had now curled into a fetal position and looked as if he would die of shame. His fingers were curled tightly in fists, mostly hiding the blood on them. He needed to check out his throat, make sure he hadn't cut open anything major.  
  
"Agent Chang, can you sit up?" His voice was brusque, and he watched said person rise until he was sitting cross-legged in front of him. And when Wufei opened his eyes, they seemed almost dead.  
  
After systematically checking his throat, Heero began wrapping it with his makeshift bandages. "Status report," he called to his men while he worked.  
  
Briggs spoke for all of them. "We're fine, with the exception of Agent Michaels, who sprained his ankle coming through the window."  
  
"Then let's leave." Heero tied off the bandage, not too tight but tight enough. He cautiously stood up, tested weight on his leg, and when pain filled his nerves, deemed it usable. Wufei rose bonelessly from the floor and kept his eyes on his feet with his hands in his pockets. Heero took his arm in one hand and led him slowly back the way they had come, their men trailing behind them.  
  
~`~  
  
Heero didn't know what to think while he stood in front of Une's desk, giving a detailed report on his failed mission and favoring his right leg. Most reports were documented and looked at in good time; however, Une only seemed to want the specifics of one incident.  
  
"-so I pulled his hands away from his neck and pinned him to the floor."  
  
"Yes, and after that?" She was studying him carefully, her head balanced on top of her neatly folded hands.  
  
"He gradually calmed down and I released him." Heero shifted uncomfortably. He couldn't quite wrap his mind around what happened. Something desperately wasn't right.  
  
"Yes, that's enough." She had made him retell the story quite a few times, just to make sure she hadn't missed anything important.  
  
His formality thereby dismissed, Heero slumped into the padded chair behind him and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't understand what Huggard could have done to him in such a short time to set him off like that." He was of course talking about the man they had been supposed to capture. "It doesn't make any sense. I've studied psychology and nothing-"  
  
"Heero, Haggard didn't do anything." Une's statement was quiet and he almost didn't hear it over his ranting. He sat straight up in his chair unbelievingly.  
  
"What?" The flat question showed a hint of surprise.  
  
"Haggard was just as surprised as you." She rubbed her face once with her hands before beginning to fiddle with a pencil.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Our team of doctors here fully psychoanalyzed Chang-Wufei. According to what they found, he is not mentally fit for duty. His badge and pass have been taken from him."  
  
Heero was silent for a moment. "Has he been released to go home yet?"  
  
To Heero's trained eye, she oozed discomfort and uneasiness. "They examined his throat and deemed him a danger to himself. He's being admitted to the psyche ward in the hospital down the street until I can find a better place for him. Visitors are only allowed on Sundays so if you want to say goodbye to him, I'd run."  
  
With his wits scattered, Heero gaped at her for a moment. And then, despite his leg, he did run. Very quickly.  
  
~`~  
  
It took Heero all of thirty seconds to figure out which door they were taking Wufei out of. It wasn't the main door in the front lobby; it was too public. The last thing Preventers needed was a scandal. And so Heero's mind finally decided on the special door in the back, the one celebrities, such as Relena Peacecraft, were carted in and out of in order to avoid any mobs of fans. It had direct access to the parking garage, and was as private as it could get.  
  
He ran lightly, focusing most of his weight on his left leg. The operation to take the bullet out had been quick, and he hadn't bothered to take any anesthesia. After all, he had set his own broken leg once. The wound throbbed a little after that, but mostly he could ignore the pain.  
  
When he got to his destination, all he could do was stare. There, almost at the door, was Wufei, flanked by two men dressed in white. Wufei's hair was down, and his torso and arms were wrapped tight in a straightjacket. "Wufei!"  
  
His ex-partner turned his face and glanced at him. He looked. . . defeated. And so ialone/i. And then he was pulled through the door. 


	2. 2

"You can't leave him there." Heero Yuy stood strong in front of Une's desk- even hindered as he was with his single crutch, while she perspired on the other side.  
  
It was Monday, and memories of his visit with Wufei were vivid in his mind's eye. The other ex-pilots, with the exception of Duo who was on a mission (due back sometime today), had gone with him, and it had been a total disaster. Wufei had looked so. . . defeated, dressed in a white sweat suit, seated by the only small window in the equally small room. A room with no corners, no colors, and no life. Wufei's hair had been down. He was not allowed a hair tie. His hair had been such a personal thing during the war, and with it down he seemed incredibly vulnerable. So very young and vulnerable. There were bags under his eyes and the overlarge sweat suit made him appear thin. Quatre had broken down almost immediately after seeing him, and Trowa had to escort him out to his car. And that left Heero and Wufei alone.  
  
Une pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's not like I can help it, Yuy! I'd take him home myself, but I kind of have a major organization to run! And Sally's too busy with her patients. She's never there anyway. Now, Quatre has offered his wealth on finding the best for Chang, and we're now working on finding a quality live-in psychologist to work with him-"  
  
Wufei had kept his head ducked in shame the whole time Heero had sat with him. He would not speak even when Heero reached for him, and then he moved out of the way, as if he felt tainted. But the movement carried so much meaning. It spoke of his broken pride, his lost dignity, his shame. It spoke of his want to die. Heero had thought nothing could break the Dragon.  
  
"I'll take him."  
  
Une looked at him sharply. "What?" The single word was flat, and not a question, but more of a demand for explanation.  
  
"I have six weeks medical leave. Chang would feel more at ease in the presence of a comrade and I am well capable of handling him should anything happen. Because I have a previous background with him, I will be able to decide whether he really is a danger to himself and the frequency of his- fits. I will be able to fully analyze his capabilities."  
  
"That's quite a speech, Yuy. I have to agree; you have some good points." She folded her hands crisply in front of her. "And I have to admit, I don't like the idea of him in an institute. However, he will need to attend therapy."  
  
Heero nodded, and, after a moment's hesitation, smiled slightly. He hadn't expected to win her over so easily when the idea had popped into his head.  
  
Une continued to speak. "I'll sign his release forms. If there are any problems, don't be afraid-"  
  
And suddenly Duo Maxwell was in the room. "Une-chan! Guess who brought presents!" And then he noticed Heero. "Heero-buddy! How are ya? Long time no see! Oh, was I interrupting something?"  
  
Une glared at him for a minute, before smiling. "Not really Maxwell. Like I was saying Heero, just flash your badge around a little and you should be all set."  
  
"Understood." Heero turned to leave, but was semi-accosted by Duo.  
  
"We'll catch up later right? I gotta write up a mission report now or she'll have a cow," he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at Une, who glared back, "Go out for drinks or something?" He almost seemed. . . desperate to see Heero.  
  
"Hn." Duo was a good friend, Heero's first. He never stopped pushing for them to do things together. "Drinks are probably not a good thing, but I might need your help later. I'll call."  
  
Duo smiled cheerily. "Kay, sure thing! See ya!" But his smile didn't reach his eyes. In fact, they told a different tale altogether.  
  
Heero closed the door behind him and leaned against the wall next to it, putting as little weight on the crutch as possible. It was obvious that something was bothering Duo, but they were unlikely to get any private time later.  
  
Une and Duo were talking together in low voices before Heero heard Une yell "Maxwell!" and then there was laughter.  
  
The door opened again and Duo strolled out nonchalantly, his pack slung over his shoulder. He glanced at Heero curiously, but continued to walk down the hall to his office. Heero followed him silently, hobbling just a little, and Duo looked back at him every now and then. They turned two familiar corners and climbed one stairway before Duo stopped in front of his office door.  
  
"I thought you had something important to do. It sure seemed like it when I barged into Une's office."  
  
Heero smiled that strange half-smile of his. "I do. But you're important too, Duo."  
  
Duo turned and smiled a real-and terrifically beautiful-smile. And then he lunged at Heero, throwing his arms around his neck and burying his face in his shoulder. "God, Heero, you're the best friend a guy could have."  
  
Heero abandoned his crutch for the moment, leaving it precariously balanced against his side, and wrapped both his arms around the other boy's waist, squeezing tightly for a minute. Then he relaxed some, and released one arm to open the door to Duo's office and handle his crutch, before backing his smaller companion into the room.  
  
"Now is that because I come with benefits or for some other reason?" he said as he closed the door behind him and leaned his crutch on the wall.  
  
"Y'know," Duo said chuckling slightly, and then sniffing, "Sometimes ya say the sweetest things, and then you pop out with that crazy humor of yours. No wonder you were able to seduce me." He choked on a sob.  
  
"I believe you were the one to seduce me." Heero murmured, and maneuvered Duo to the small couch next to his desk. "Tell me what happened."  
  
He sat down and Duo very nearly collapsed right on to him, shaking like a leaf.  
  
"I killed them! They never had a chance." He sobbed.  
  
Heero simply hugged him close and let him continue.  
  
"There were-two kids staying there, some officer's kids or something. I was supposed to. . to blow away the terrorists' suits." It hadn't been all that long since they themselves had been terrorists. That nightmare had been an eternity, and still lived in the young pilots' hearts. "There wasn't supposed to be anyone in the hangar," he cried, "Everyone was supposed to be in the bunkers and the guards were changing. I set-set the charges, and pressed the detonator, and I saw them through the window- before they were blown to pieces. . ." He sobbed loudly into Heero's shirt, two folds of it clenched in his pale fists. "God, Heero. . ."  
  
They stayed like that for a few minutes, before there was one final sniff from Duo and one last wiping of eyes on Heero's dark blue t-shirt. "Jesus. . ."  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Heero's hand smoothed Duo's bangs back, tucking stray bits of hair back into his braid.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. You'd better get going though, or Une's gonna have a cow." Duo released Heero and sat up, scrubbing a little at his eyes.  
  
Heero straightened and ran a hand through his hair, a habit that made his hair sweep backwards a bit, curling behind his ears while his thick bangs still fell in front of his eyes, hiding his sharp features and obscuring his face. He nodded.  
  
"Yeah, well then."  
  
"I'll call you later." Heero stood up from the couch and began a methodical hop-skip (as he had been ordered by Lady Une not to even dare -touch- his injured leg) towards his crutch, which was still leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room. Duo found this immensely amusing to watch, until he sprang from the couch and bolted across the room to get the crutch before his friend. He held it disarmingly with both hands, a charming, wide, and not entirely real-but not entirely fake-smile on his face, offering it to Heero. The other snatched it with a scowl on his face. If Duo was going to get the blasted useless -stick- for him, he could have at least done so before he had begun the embarrassing trip to the other side of the room.  
  
But then Duo threw his arms around his neck and pressed his lips to his, having to stand on tiptoe to reach. Heero lost his scowl and grinned into it, his free arm automatically wrapping tightly around the smaller boy's thin waist. When their mouths separated, Heero chuckled and squeezed Duo meaningfully.  
  
"You need to eat more."  
  
"What?! That's all you have to say?" he shrilled loudly in mock-anger.  
  
"Well, it's true." Heero pinched the slim waist beneath his hand. He laughed as it jumped and Duo yelped. He was only able to laugh like this around Duo. He smiled indulgently and held him close, letting himself fade away from life for a minute and enjoy his friend's presence, as Duo squirmed and wiggled, trying vainly to get out of his grasp.  
  
"Ow! You -beast-! That -hurt-!"  
  
But then Heero was gone, hobbling down the hallway, quite disgusted with his current mode of transportation. After checking if anyone was looking, which they weren't, he hefted his crutch and ran the rest of the way.  
  
-----  
  
Woo! Look at that! I finally posted a chapter of -something-!!! I'll try to get the next chapter of Untitled out soon. 


End file.
